Four Horses of the Apocalypse
The are some of the mythical creatures unleashed in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. They are War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. Characteristics These four new mounts can be found and broken by John Marston, although Death is additionally awarded upon completion of the On a Pale Horse quest. Each of these mounts are faster and tougher than a regular horse or Undead Horse. If the mount is killed or John Marston breaks a different horse without retrieving and hitching the original one, the mount cannot be directly recalled until Marston completes Rank 5 of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse Challenge. Completion of the challenge awards Marston with "Blood Pacts" for each of the Apocalypse Horses, functioning exactly the same way as Horse Deeds. However, Death's Blood Pact is automatically acquired upon breaking him or receiving him at the end of the game. By default, all mythical mounts have unlimited stamina and extremely high health. However, any mythical horse can still be killed from direct damage to the head or extremely long falls. Mortality aside, each of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse possess somewhat unique attributes and physical characteristics, making them easy to discern from one another; as well as from normal and undead steeds. They are summoned via Blood Pacts in lieu of proper deeds. Each Blood Pact bears a brief description of the horse to which it applies. Those descriptions are transcribed below, in the order in which the Blood Pacts are arranged in the player's satchel once they are awarded':' *Death: A pale horse trailing a mist of death in his wake. Extremely tough. Fast Speed. **Note: Will cause Undead's heads to explode on contact. *War: A roan horse with a blazing mane, tail, and hooves. Extremely tough. Fast Speed. **Note: Will ignite enemies on contact. *Pestilence: A diseased white horse surrounded by a green miasma. Extremely tough. Fast speed. **Note: Will stun Undead for a few seconds on contact. *Famine: A scrawny horse surrounded by a swarm of locusts. Extremely tough. Fast Speed. Locations When exploring the map, a blue circled marker on the mini-map and the notice, "A mythical creature has appeared in the area," will signify if you are close to any mythical creatures. Unlike other mini-map notifications however, the blue circled marker covers an expansive area and does not move with its target. In other words, said mythical creature may escape outside of the blue circled marker at any time, thus decreasing its likelihood of discovery. In addition, after a mythical mount's apparent death or loss (prior to obtaining their Blood Pact), it is also possible to find each Horse of the Apocalypse again in the wild. Unfortunately, the notificiation and blue circled marker on the mini-map will not accompany the mythical mount's appearance after they have already been broken once before. It should be noted that other than their general locations listed below, these horses are not necessarily at the precise locations and are typically encountered at random (similar to Random Encounters). Pestilence is generally located in the West Elizabeth region. Reported sightings include: *In Tall Trees. *Near Nekoti Rock. *Between Manzanita Post and Aurora Basin. *Between Aurora Basin and Nekoti Rock. *The Great Plains southeast or southwest of Beecher's Hope. War is generally located in the New Austin region. Reported sightings include: *Between Benedict Point, Tumbleweed, and Gaptooth Breach. *Just outside of Ridgewood Farm. *Near Thieves' Landing. *Near the Hanging Rock. *Near Mescalero. *Near Jorge's Gap. Famine is generally located in the Nuevo Paraiso region. Reported sightings include: *Between Chuparosa and Tesoro Azul. *Northwest of Torquemada. *Between Las Hermanas, Sepulcro, and Agave Viejo. *Around Manzanita Post. Death can be found in 2 different ways: * Found in any of the general (New Austin, Mexico and West Elizabeth) and specific regions listed above, and will only appear while at Rank 4 of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse Challenge. * Or given to the player after completing the Undead Nightmare storyline. Background While most believe the Four Horses to be a reference to the Book of Revelation in the Christian Bible, the presence of Pestilence (as opposed to Conquest) means that Rockstar went with the interpretation most commonly used in popular culture instead of the Christian view. In both versions Jesus Christ opens the first 4 seals of God’s scroll, summoning the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. They come mounted on white (Conquest or Pestilence), red (War), black (Famine), and pale (Death) horses. Their presence would mean that the Apocalypse has begun but the fact that their riders are not present has a different meaning. Trivia *The player cannot skin any of the Horses of the Apocalypse if they are killed. *Some have noticed an increased likelihood in finding certain mythical creatures at night, rather than during the day. *It helps to use one of the scoped rifles and find the highest point in the regions described. If you scan the area for movement and see the horse in the distance it will still be in the area when you get to it. *If you are riding one of the Horses of the Apocalypse, you can have a second Horse of the Apocalypse accompany you during your current game (before any significant events like camping or hitching your horse to a hitching post). While riding one of the Horses of the Apocalypse, encounter and break a second one, then switch back to the one you were riding originally. The newly-broken horse will follow you until you decide which one you want to keep by hitching it to a hitching post. This is a good way to complete the "Four Horses of the Apocalypse" challenge without losing a horse you like. *A glitch has been reported that when the player is searching for the unicorn and tramples some zombies whilst riding death, the challenge is completed without breaking the unicorn. Poll Which is your favorite Horse of the Apocalypse? Pestilence Famine War Death Gallery 109.jpg|'Famine' has an everlasting stamina. 107.jpg|'Death' causes a spectacular cranial explosion for any zombie in its wake. 106.jpg|'Pestilence' possesses an exceptionally high pain threshold, and infinite Stamina. Pestilence.jpg|Marston atop the scarred and bleeding Pestilence 108.jpg|'War' ignites all those in its path, turning them into smoldering ash. File:Rdr_marston_lassos_war.jpg|Taming the Flaming! Blood pacts.jpg|The four blood pacts. File:Rdr_four_horses_oblique.jpg es:Los_4_caballos_del_apocalipsis Category:Horses Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Undead Nightmare animals